maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lyra Heartstrings/russgamemaster
Bio Lyra Heartstrings, occasionally called simply either Heartstrings or Lyra, is a female unicorn pony who frequently appears in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as a background character and occasionally in more prominent roles. She has a magic mint coat, brilliant cyan mane and tail with a white streak, sunglow eyes, and a cutie mark of a lyre. The word "heartstrings" refers to deep feelings of love or compassion and is commonly used in the phrase "tug at the heartstrings" which means to cause strong feelings of affection or sympathy. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passive Catcher Palm - protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Takes reduced damage from unarmed, slashing, and ranged attacks. Chance to negate follow-up and counter attacks. Fires a deadly AoE laser after blocking every three ranged attacks. This causes Chaos Shot. "Handy" Mare - precounters attacks from enemies with Combo Setup. Chance to dodge attacks from enemies with Combo Setup. Attacks L1 - Rocket Punch Unarmed Ranged One Enemy 2 hits (Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (self) Wind-Up - next attack does 25% more damage L2 - Healing Hands Multi-Function Heal Ally Buff Heal One Ally 1 round cooldown (ally) Rising Up - gains Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. (ally) Remove Debuffs Life Drain Ranged Magic One Enemy 2 round cooldown (special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities. (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (special) Radiating Energy - restores life and stamina (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit (enemy) Drained Energy - all stats reduced. (self) Full of Doom - all stats increased. (self) Absorb Class - gains the positive aspects of the target's class. L6 - Falcon Punch Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (Special) Knockout Punch - stuns enemies with Combo Setup (Special) Brutal Strike - ignores ressurrection effects. (enemy) Off-Balance - removes and prevents counter-attacks. (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (self) Breakthrough - next attack is guaranteed to crit L9 - Giant Fist Slam Unarmed Ranged All Enemies 3 round cooldown (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (special) Finest Hour! - does extra damage while Agile, Fortified, Focused, Strengthened, Healing, or Shielded. (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Slowed, Dizzy, Weakened, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun. (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Classy Friendship is Magic Furry Hoofing It It's not easy being green LyraBon - Lyra + Bon Bon Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Generalists Category:TV Shows Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female